Wayne Holden
Background Wayne Holden is the main protagonist of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. At the beginning of the game, he is working along side his father, Gale Holden in the armed forces of the EDN III colony. During a mission to the dome facility, the team encountered an enormous Akrid called Green Eye. In the ensuing fight, all the colonist forces were destroyed. The Green Eye rounds on Wayne and smashes his VS into a wall, leaving it defenseless. Before Green Eye can kill Wayne, Gale steps in between them and fires on Green Eye. His attack saves Wayne but Gale is killed. Thanks to his father's sacrifice, Wayne manages to escape from the dome into the snow. However, his VS is too damaged and collapses. As it shuts down and begins to freeze over, Wayne slips into a coma for 30 years. When he awakes, he finds he as been taken into Luka's small band of Snow Pirates. With little memory of what happened during the battle with Green Eye, Wayne accepts their hospitality and agrees to travel with them, exterminating Akrid as they find them. During one mission, Wayne comes across a woman named Basil who seeks revenge for her betrayed husband. Basil and Wayne engage in a short battle before it ends in a draw and Basil leaves. When Wayned returns to the trailer, he finds that Yuri has gone missing. Luka and Rick later manage to track down Green Eye, as well as recover Gale's VS. Using his father's vital suit, Wayne battles the massive Akrid and defeats it in an heated battle. After the battle, he is confronted by Bandero. Wayne regains more of his memory and realizes that Green Eye did not kill his father, but Bandero and his NEVEC soldiers did so. Wayne barely escapes with Luka and they return to find their trailer destroyed and Rick is no where to be found. For the next year, Wayne and Luka initiate hit and run attacks against NEVEC. During one of their attacks, they discover Rick is still alive thanks to Basil. Wayne and the other two go to find Basil, who went on a solo mission to sabotage NEVEC. Once they locate her, she and Wayne take a NEVEC trooper named Joe hostage. It is after taking Joe prisoner that Basil goes on to explain that the Harmonizer slows down the aging process and unlocks the powers to Gale's VS. After they interrogate him, they find out more about NEVEC's Frontier Project. Joe tells them it is NEVEC's plan to make E.D.N. III a safe place to live for humans. After joining the snow pirates, Joe arranges for Wayne to meet with NEVEC leadership, inadvertently leading to an ambush where Bandero shoots Wayne in the leg. During the confrontation, Wayne and Joe learn that the project will use T-ENG to wipe out all Akrid, but will also kill all humans left on the surface while all of NEVEC watches safely from the sky. Joe regrets his actions and completly converts to the snow pirates cause. Together, they go on a final mission to stop the project. Wayne yet again, confronts Bandero, who has taken Gale's VS for his own, complete with a new black paint scheme. He dares Wayne to take what is rightfully his and the two men proceed to engage in combat. Despite Bandero piloting Gale's highly advanced VS, he is unable to defeat Wayne and dies during the conflict. Basil reunites with Wayne and tells him she will stall NEVEC's reinforcements. Wayne leaves to meet up with Rick and Luka who have managed to find a tortured Yuri. Yuri, with the last of his strength gives Wayne an attachment to his harmonizer which will unlock the full potential of Gale's VS. While Joe delays the Frontier Project, Wayne confronts Commander Isenberg at the space elevator. With his father's newly enhanced mech, he manages to defeat Isenberg's formidal personalized vital suit. Once Isenberg is defeated, Wayne begins to lose his memories yet again. Isenberg survived the destruction of his VS and attempts to shoot Wayne, but misses any vital areas of his body. With his quickly fading memory, Wayne remmbers he is supposed to kill Isenberg to avenge his father's murder and shoots him in the head, killing the head of NEVEC. Wayne then passes out losing all his memories once more. A year later Wayne reunites with Luka, who is continuing Yuri's project of changing E.D.N. III's climate without murdering everything living on it. Wayne has no memory of Luka or the year's past events and the two introduce themselves to one another, while the planet becomes a verdant utopia around them. Wayne is voiced by Josh Keaton. Trivia Wayne's appearence was based on the likeness of South Korean actor, Lee Byung-hun, who recently portrayed Shadow Storm in G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra.